Left Behind
by meras-gift
Summary: Voldemort is winning the war, and Ginny's taken captive by her ex flame. Will he or will he not act like the arrogant bastard he was born to be? rated M for later happenings
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

'_With a final curse, the battle was ended. The battle, but not the war. The war would rage on for a long time to come, she knew_. _Her gaze rested on her brother, who lay dead on the ground, among so many others. But she couldn't think of him now. She had to strain her eyes to look for another. Her love was still out there. Yes, she could see him now. In deatheater robes that made him look as he shouldn't, made him look like the enemy._

_But she didn't care for the sight of his robes, only cared for the sight of his still beautiful face. She felt such relief as those silver eyes sought out her own. Of course, she shouldn't have been worried. He was a friend to both sides; no-one would dare try to harm him._

_As he finally reached her, she let out a sob and flung herself into him. She felt a bump on the inside of his robes. He opened them up, to show her the body of another friend, this one still alive. _

_And he backed away now, slowly as he could, whispering words to her. Before he turned and walked through the open door, slamming it shut behind him…'_

The walls reverberated with the force of it. Ginny Weasley opened her eyes, remembering the dream she just had. The last slam of the door had sounded so real, it was still ringing in her ears. She shook her head, auburn red hair flinging around. As she did so she heard it again. The sound of a door being wrenched open, then slammed shut again. Looking to the empty spot next to her, she knew it wouldn't be Hermione. Hermione would never treat any part of her home with such disrespect. And besides, Hermione had left for work two hours ago.

Ginny quietly slipped herself out of the bed, and grabbed her wand from the bedside table, thanking the heavens that Hermione hadn't let her destroy it along with the rest of her stuff, five years ago. Just as quietly as she'd slid out of the bed, Ginny slid herself under the bed, peeking out from under the overhanging blankets, straining her ears towards any more sounds.

And just then she heard it, the unmistakable sound of a voice. Not Hermione's voice, but a male voice. And not a muffled voice trying to stay undetected. This voice wanted to be heard.

The voice gave out orders in a very familiar tone. "Look in EVERY room. She shall not be permitted to escape. You let her go, and it's your head that'll be gone next. Don't worry about her mudblood girlfriend, I checked her ministry timetable, she's at work. NOW FIND HER!"

Boots crunched into the room. Ginny held her breath, praying they wouldn't hear the thudding of her heart. She knew she should apparate, but she hadn't in nearly five years, because she had sworn off magic. She doubted she'd even be able to apparate, and if she did she might splinch. So she waited with baited breath as a pair of dragon hide, steel-capped boots walked right by her hiding spot.

Ginny poked her head out a bit, looking for her chance to escape. The regal looking man in her room turned his head away from the bed to inspect something in her closet. Now was her chance. Her inner-self was screaming at her, _'Go, just go! Get out of here and find Hermione, now!'_ She hesitated a moment, before propelling herself out from under the bed. Her hands and feet pushed her towards the door but she just wasn't quick enough. Her moment of hesitation was all that the stranger needed. He launched himself at her, bringing her to the ground in one easy move…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Ginny's arms were pinned under his, and he had his knees pressing into the back of her legs. She felt like he was a small boulder trapping her there. Already her legs had gone numb, and her back was hurting from the way he held her. Her face was smushed into the carpet, and lack of air was making her dizzy and lightheaded. When she tried to breathe it was like sucking in air through a straw.

"Air…" She wheezed out.

A grunt was her only reply as her head was roughly pulled up out of the carpet.

"Enough air now, Miss Weasley?" came the mocking voice.

Ginny nodded as best she could, the strangers hand was still gripping her hair tightly and any slight movement on her part caused her pain.

"I'm glad." He suddenly changed his tone and gave a deep booming yell. "All bumbling idiots, it's time to go! That means you Rookwood! Leave no traces of who or WHAT you are, Miss Weasley's jumped-up little mudblood Girlfriend is too smart for her own good, we don't want any foolish rescue attempts this early on in the game. It's far too early in the morning for me to be satisfied with a kill."

As he finished yelling to the other men invading her house, Ginny was lifted off the floor, and forced into a standing position. "Let's go."

A sudden rush invaded Ginny's senses and she knew that the man who held her had just apparated with her. She found it amazing that she had retained the feeling of apparition after so long. Wild thoughts of how much she had left behind were buzzing around her head, and so she didn't notice when her bare feet finally touched down on some stone cold marble.

The man holding her gave her a sharp jab in the ribs and she looked up in surprise, her train of thought broken. She had finally noticed they had stopped. The draught from the place she had been transported to chilled her through her thin lace nightie. _Her thin lace nightie_. The thought rushed through her head and she gasped out loud in shock. Here she was, abducted by someone whom she suspected was a deatheater, and she was half naked. And she knew what sort of things deatheaters did to women such as herself. That in turn reminded her of where she was (or rather where she didn't know she was).

Ginny looked up guiltily to the stony man who held her. But he didn't do anything. In fact, the only thing he'd done since he'd bought her here was to give her that jab in the ribs. He just kept looking straight ahead. She doubted he'd recognize if she made a run for it, he was that focused. So Ginny followed his example, curious to see what had captured his interest.

And what a sight she saw. Filling the vast marble expanse in front of her could have been at least a hundred people. All were dressed in the same robes, wore the same masks, and held the same pose as the man who had taken her from her home. Just from seeing these people, in this way, she knew. But she had thought there would be more of them. A quick glance towards her right proved her theory right. Ginny also guessed that the other side, and behind her would be the same.

Ginny finished her look around, terrified now of what she would find. Of WHOM she would find. Knowing there was only one way to satisfy herself and put herself out of her misery, she cast her eyes forward. And there he was. In all his glory and power, ready to take on the world. The face that had haunted her dreams for years stared right back at her. Daring her to look away, or even blink. She didn't. Ginny had given in once, but she would not do it again.

Then he spoke. In that hatefully familiar voice that she had tried for years to refuse. It demanded the immediate attention of all the deatheaters present.

"Today, my followers, is a very special day. Today has bought us a very special surprise. A surprise in the form of a woman. A present in the form of Ginevra Weasley." Mumbles rang through the hall as each person turned to look at her. Her captor finally seemed to snap back to life, as though the muttering and indiscrete looks had been his cue. He started taking long strides towards the front, pulling a reluctant Ginny along with him. The deatheaters surrounding them moved apart as Ginny's captor neared them, allowing him a clear passage to the front of the large hall. A clear passage to Lord Voldemort.

"Well, Miss Weasley, so glad you could finally join us. I've been waiting so long to see your pretty little face again. When was it last, your first year. Ah yes, I can remember it very clearly. Meek little thing weren't you?"

Ginny didn't answer, only stared at him in fear and in anger.

"What's the matter? Cats got you tongue? Or are you," here, Voldemort turned to his followers, "Could it be that our young Miss Weasley is afraid?" He turned his slitted eyes towards her, looking for a reaction. But he didn't get one. Instead, he received a stony silence from the girl crumpled on the ground in front of him.

"Answer the question!" The man standing next to her gave her a sharp belt across the cheek.

Ginny looked up into the red slits Voldemort called eyes. She could see her own face reflected in there. But that was all. She could tell nothing of what Voldemort was feeling. Saw nothing in his eyes but a desire to hurt and to kill. In a trembling voice she answered his question. "Yes."

A menacing smile spread itself over the Dark Lords lips as he heard her answer. "I'm glad, Miss Weasley. Glad that you are at least smart enough to know how to feel when in the presence of your lord. If that is all you know, I'm glad." The smile disappeared from his lips and a frown creased his brow. "Get her out of my sight, NOW!" Voldemort roared at the man who had taken Ginny from her home, taken her to him.

"Yes, My Lord." A humbled voice emerged from beneath his hood as he gathered Ginny up, before kissing the hem of Voldemorts robes and taking his leave…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Wake UP! For god's sake Weaslette, WAKE UP!" Strong hands shook Ginny from her stupor.

"WHAT?" Ginny's screams were deafening to the man standing next to her. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You woke me up from my sleep to ask me nothing." Ginny stared at the man in disbelief. This deatheater was really grating on her nerves. He had kidnapped her, taken her to Voldemort, and now had the indecency to wake her up when she was sleeping.

"Well you have been out of it since I took you away from our Dark Lord. Thought you'd had enough beauty sleep."

Ginny got up with out a word and walked towards the man. She was sure, that under his mask, he had a big smirk plastered across his mouth. Ginny had every intention of knocking it off. Stupid fool probably didn't even think she could punch. But that's what brothers were for.

So she kept on walking towards the man. Her fist was curled up already. When she was close enough, she'd strike. Ginny counted down in her mind until she took the final step. She raised her balled up fist and threw all her force into the mask of the deatheater standing before her, a small smile etched onto her lips. She could hear his howls of fury. Howls of fury that were right next to her. The deatheater grabbed her arm before she could get to the other side of the room. His mask had come off and she was looking right into the exposed face of…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

… "Draco Malfoy?" Ginny's voice was a dead whisper as she looked upon the prince of Slytherin. He had his customary sneer in place. His blonde hair hung over one of his eyes. Grey eyes that showed malice of a kind she had never seen before. The same grey eyes that haunted her dreams each night.

"Ah, she remembers me. I was beginning to think you might have…forgotten?"

Ginny took a step backwards. "Forgotten? Forgotten you? How can you think that I've forgotten? Or maybe it's you that's forgotten me! You left me there, _Malfoy, _please tell me how I could forget that?"

Draco sneered, wondering how he ever loved the little scrap of flesh before him. He was going to have so much fun breaking her. "You do remember. I wonder if you remember then, what I said to you that last night. I told you I'd come back for you. A Malfoy would never lie."

Ginny raised her head. Her amber eyes met his steely grey ones.

Ginny had hoped that maybe he was going to save her. But instead, here Draco was before her with a brutal look of a longing to hurt.

Seeing the doubt clouding her eyes, Draco's smirk grew to cover his face, his eyes lighting with thoughts of all the possibilities. Here Ginny was; all female, and all his. For the time being, until he could break her, at the very least.

"So, Weasley," Draco dropped her arm and strolled lazily around her "here we are. After 5 years of waiting, here we are. Tell me, did you ever think that when I came back for you, I would be like this?" He stopped his pacing and gestured towards his dark robes and mask hanging idly from a pocket.

After a moments pause, Ginny shook her head. She'd never imagined he would be like that. She had always believed he'd be the same Draco she remembered.

"Did you even think I was coming back?"

Again, a shake no. After awhile she had forgotten what he'd said about coming back. Pretending he had gone forever was easier to deal with. Pretending he had gone forever had made getting on with her life easier. Not pretending he was gone had caused her to give up on magic. Pretending had been the best option.

If it were possible, Draco's smirk would have become even wider. His joy in seeing how his leaving had hurt her covered every inch of his body. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet and clapping at odd intervals. Deliriously happy, Draco couldn't wait to tell her how he had never really cared for her, and how she was just another pawn in his master's game. He couldn't wait to reveal that he had never been on the orders side. Oh, the stupidity of the fool who had inducted him in to not see how he had played the part of the whimpering, meager little boy who only did as his daddy bid. For years he had kept that charade, never appearing alone for a want to look weak. And now he could tell her and watch her heart break for the second time.

"Draco?" A tentative voice broke through his lovely thoughts.

Wiping his face blank of this strange happy emotion, he looked down upon the girl. His display of emotion had scared her witless. He could see how her palms were sweating, her shaking body, and the terrified look on her face.

Barely concealing a smile, he grabbed her hand again and pushed her forward. "Time for your walk, bitch." He growled at her and walked forward, pulling her with him. Seeing no option, Ginny followed him through a set of doors she was positive hadn't been there before, and out into a dimly-lit hall. They strode through it, and turned at the end into another similar looking hall. Draco continued to pull her through halls and rooms of the same type. As he pulled her into a last final room and locked the door, all she could remember of the journey was the moldy, scratched walls, and the rough splintering floorboards beneath her bare feet. It was the most unwelcoming place she had ever set foot in.

Gazing round at her surroundings now, she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. This room she was in wasn't like the others. Sure, it wasn't welcoming either, but it was better. It had a deep green wall cover, with matching carpets. The room was furnished with a king-sized bed, wardrobe, and a book shelf among various other things. It was a large room, roughly the size of a Hogwarts dorm. Two more doors were set in the wall opposite her. They housed what Ginny suspected to be a bathroom and dining room.

"Done staining my personal quarters with your mud blood loving eyes, Weaslette?" Draco's rough shove sent her to the ground. He aimed a kick at her fallen form and grabbed a handful of her hair, bringing her back to his level.

"Do NOT touch a thing, Weasley. Unless I give my permission, you may not move." He spat openly into her face, and threw her once more to the ground, before stalking off in the direction of what she assumed to be the dining room.

Ginny rolled over to her side, nursing the blows she had received from Draco. With tender fingers she inspected the area of her stomach Draco had managed to kick. If she was a stronger woman she would have been able to stop this. But she was not. Ginny was weak, a runt. The only thing she ever did to help her muscles develop was pass heavy books to Hermione. She cursed herself as bitter tears rolled down her face. Why hadn't she joined the 'Jim' with Hermione?

Sniffling, she sat back up into her original position and waited for Draco's return.


End file.
